<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time by DrDoots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703409">The First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDoots/pseuds/DrDoots'>DrDoots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, But it's not canon either, Clothed Sex, Friends to bros that make out sometimes to lovers, Frotting, Hair Braiding, Idk when this is happening, It's vague on purpose, M/M, Making Out, klance, lack of impulse control, not an au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDoots/pseuds/DrDoots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance braids Keith's hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens, Lance was braiding Keith's hair.</p><p>"Can I braid your hair?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"Can I braid your hair?"</p><p>Keith laughs. He doesn't know what else to do. It was a quiet night in. Hard training during the day but nothing else out of the ordinary. For a while it had become routine that Lance and Keith started to spend most of their free evenings together. Occasionally the evenings would start with the whole crew of the castle of lions hanging out in the common area but even on those nights Lance would unerringly end up bothering Keith in his room. He's not sure when it stopped being a bother. Lance would come in and plop himself on Keith's bed, in his space, and he would go on and on about anything and everything. Eventually Keith came to appreciate the ramble and Lance's company. He thought he would maybe miss it if Lance ever stopped. He hoped he never did.</p><p>Keith keeps laughing and notices the look at Lance's face. He realizes Lance hasn't looked at him once since he asked. He always looks Keith in the face when he talks.</p><p>"Er, were you serious?"</p><p>Lance doesn't say anything. Just curls in on himself the tiniest bit and a blush starts on the back of his neck. Keith gets a little lost watching it spread to his ears.</p><p>"Forget about it." Lance mumbles.</p><p>Keith scrambles. He doesn't like Lance looking like that.</p><p>"No!" That was too loud. Lance looks up, wide eyes. That's better, Keith thinks.</p><p>"I-I'm just a little surprised. Why do you...why do you want to braid my hair? Why not Allura?" Keith added somewhat bitterly. He tries to remember why that bothers him so much. The flush that had spread to Lance's ears had started to fade but when Keith asks about Allura it returns and even spreads to his face. <em> Oh. I don't like that. </em></p><p>Finally Lance is able to say something again.</p><p>"I wasn't thinking about Allura. Um. It's the." He averts his eyes for a second before bringing them back to Keith's. "It's the color of your hair, you know. It just. I used to braid my sister's hair at home. And I was thinking about it. I've never. Never thought about this around Allura." He looks at Keith then. Really looks at him. As though he's trying to say more with his eyes than he can with his mouth. It makes Keith feel too hot. He doesn't want to think about it too hard. When Keith has just been staring and quiet for too long Lance finally looks away again and laughs.</p><p>"Sorry man. I guess I'm just homesick. Forget about it." His hand is in his hair. It looks shaky. Lance is putting up his walls again. Keith thinks he's about to run and he really doesn't like that.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Lance stops moving.</p><p>"What?" He breathes.</p><p>"I said ok." Keith doesn't hesitate then. He slides to the floor and leans up against his bunk. He doesn't say anything else. He can't. The quiet seems too fragile. He just looks over his shoulder at Lance. Waiting.</p><p>Lance gets excited. Nervous. Everything. Keith doesn't know that Lance hasn't thought about Allura for a long time. No, he's been thinking about black hair instead of white. Hard planes and angles instead of soft ones. Lance says ok and moves behind Keith. His legs on either side of Keith's shoulders. His hands are still trembling slightly when he runs his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair trying to work out any knots. His fingers lightly graze Keith's scalp maybe more times than necessary. Keith's breath hitches. Lance notices and now his own breathing starts coming too fast. It's too loud and somehow too quiet at the same time. Neither of them talking. Lance takes a deep breath and calms down. They're just friends and this is fine. He's just homesick and Keith is being a good friend by letting him braid his hair. Nothing else. Lance definitely hasn't been dying to touch Keith's hair for weeks now.</p><p>Slowly, Lance starts parting Keith's hair, beginning a french braid. Keith's never let anyone touch his hair like this. Touch him like this. It's so intimate. Every new pass Lance makes brings each of his finger tips in soft contact with Keith's scalp. Keith feels like it's on fire and it's spreading. Down to his neck and shoulders. Then it settles in his chest. His stomach. It's too hot, everything is too hot. Lance's breathing picked up again, Keith can feel it ghosting down the back of his head, to his neck.</p><p>Finally, <em> finally </em> Lance is done. He hesitates realizing he doesn't have anything to tie off the braid. He doesn't want to let it go but maybe Keith wants him to. </p><p>"Um, I don't have anything to tie.."</p><p>Quietly, Keith lifts his arm and on his wrist is a hair tie. Lance looks at it and suddenly the trembles are back. He slowly pulls the tie off Keith's wrist, trying not to dwell on how warm it is. He was so distracted he didn't notice how Keith's hand turned into his touch.</p><p>Lance ties off the braid and if he lets his fingers linger just a little too long on Keith's nape, well he just hopes Keith doesn't notice. Apparently not dwelling on the heat of his skin wasn't working so well. He sits back, hands on his thighs smoothing the fabric nervously. His mouth works around words he isn't even aware he wants to say. Keith hasn't moved, he just breathes, still with his back to Lance. Between his legs. He clears his throat getting ready to leave. Unable to deal with the tension any longer. Apparently neither could Keith.</p><p>Keith was dying. He had to be. He's not sure he's breathed once since Lance first laid hands on him. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore Lance was finally done. He started fidgeting. This caused his calves and knees to rub up against Keith's shoulders and Keith had to do something. He turned around in the cage of Lance's long, <em> long </em>legs. He'd like to say he never noticed them before but it was hard to miss them when they were tangled around you while sparring. Keith continued to slowly get up. He placed both hands on either side of Lance's thighs now caging him in. He doesn't know what he's doing, he only knows that he has to get closer.</p><p>And Lance is frozen, can't breathe. Lost in dark violet eyes that are intent on his own. Everything keeps getting hotter than it already was the closer Keith gets.</p><p>Keith's eyes drop to Lance's lips once he's just a breath away and he murmurs "Sorry." Because at this point he isn't sure Lance wants this but he has to kiss him at least once- he has to.</p><p>And Lance lets him. It happens so slowly. And it's a soft, insistent pressure on his mouth and sooner than he thought he would, Lance kisses him back. He can't stop. Neither of them can.</p><p>Keith gets one knee on the bed, between Lance's legs, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. God, Keith hasn't realized how badly he wanted to do this. He needs more of Lance. To feel more of him. He buries his hands in Lance's hair. It's only fair, he thinks. </p><p>Lance is more than ok with this. His hands find their way to Keith's waist. His fingers tightening and loosening, undecided on what he wanted. It was all too much and not enough. Did he want to keep him where he was, give himself space before he went totally crazy? Or did he want to pull Keith closer? He was overwhelmed and couldn't stop the moan that came out when Keith tightened his hands in his hair. This seemed to spur him on and then Lance was pushed down onto the bed. The kiss is broken for a moment as Lance throws his head back on a gasp. He needed to breathe. They both did. </p><p>The small reprieve gives Lance enough time to decide that he very much wanted Keith to be closer so he squeezed his hips and arched up to meet Keith's body halfway. </p><p>Keith was losing control. He had been the whole time but he fought himself so hard to try and keep something back. But then Lance, that stupid idiot, grabbed his hips and arched his back so prettily. Pressing his length up against his thigh. The hard fought for self control snapped and, Lance is pretty sure Keith growled, he ground back down dragging deep moans from both of them. Lance's hands flew to Keith's hair to bring him down where he wanted him. He swallowed the next moans coming from Keith and didn't ever want to stop.</p><p>For a while the only thing either of them knew was heat, and soft lips, and tongues, and the rhythm.</p><p>It was too much too fast and Keith knew he needed to slow down but he just couldn't. He wasn't done exploring Lance's mouth and he wanted to explore the rest of him too. But before Keith could move to do that Lance broke the kiss again. He gasped, his hands jumping away from Keith's hair, and said "No! I messed up your hair!"</p><p>Keith blinked. And then laughed. The kind of full laugh he sometimes forgot he was capable of. The kind that only seemed to happen around Lance. It was so funny and absurd. Of all the things… whatever. They needed a moment to breathe and think clearly anyway. Keith rolled off of Lance who made a broken off kind of whine before he too was laughing along with Keith. Neither really believing what had just happened in a matter of minutes. Or was it hours? Who knew anymore.</p><p>"It's fine. You can just braid it again."</p><p>They turned to face each other. Both looking like they wanted to say something, anything, but not be able to. Both too confused and still high from the moment. Neither of them knowing that this was only the first time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is here from punch drunk don't worry. I'm still writing it, I'm like halfway through chp 7. But I woke up yesterday and this exploded out of me. I couldn't move on until I wrote it lol. I'm also thinking about maybe making this 3 chapters? But also maybe just leaving it as it is. I guess it depends on if the spirit of klance possesses me again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This time they were sparring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updating the rating and tags because things get spicy this time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second time it happens, they were sparring with each other in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith isn’t altogether sure how they got here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span> being the middle of the training floor with Lance pinning him to the ground, and kissing him so hard and deep Keith was sure he hadn’t drawn a breath since Lance kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happens like this;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keith?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith hadn't meant to make any sound but c'mon, Lance had flopped over while in a split and it was...a lot. But now Lance was getting up gracefully from the floor and Keith was stuck. Truthfully, Keith was stuck the moment Lance hit the splits and he thought that maybe he was going to pass out with how quickly the blood left his head. Now they were both staring at each other awkwardly and blushing furiously but Lance was the first to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been standing there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith startled and said just a little too loudly, "Not long!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance squinted at him suspiciously, "What are you doing up so late?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could ask you the same thing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not the one being creepy and watching people doing yoga!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith flushed even more red than he was already and took a combative step forward before stopping and trying to calm down. Lance was in the right here and he didn't want to start fighting again. But he also wasn't ready to talk about the kiss either so he did the only thing he could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to train for a bit?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I mean, I couldn't sleep so I was coming here to train and you were here so I thought I'd ask if you want to spar. Or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance, caught off guard as he was, said "Ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just mean I was going to train anyway and you were here so-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keith!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there, awkwardly, neither quite knowing how to stop. But then Keith, who was still flustered from watching Lance, let his eyes wander past his face and down Lance's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ANYWAY!” Lance yelled, “I-I'm just going to drink some uh...water! First, and then we can, uh, you know, train. Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith flushed an even deeper red when he realized what he had been doing and just nodded while Lance walked off to get water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shuffled onto the mat Lance was previously occupying and awkwardly waited for him to finish his water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lance was only using that as an excuse. He needed time to get his thoughts in order. All of this happened too fast and his mind was whirling. The morning after the </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident </span>
  </em>
  <span>they had received a distress signal that turned into a 4 day mission. And by the time they got back it was too awkward to bring anything up. At least, Lance felt too awkward to bring it up and maybe Keith felt the same too since he hadn't said anything either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lance waited for Keith to come to him. He should since he was the one that kissed first. But Lance had kissed back. Oh man had he kissed back. So maybe Lance should have gone to Keith? Ugh, these same thoughts had been keeping Lance up which was why he was doing yoga in the middle of the castle ship’s night cycle in the first place. Trying to clear his head and make sense of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now it had been nearly a week since they kissed with neither of them speaking to each other. No more late night visits, no more sparring, nothing except what was necessary. And now Keith was here! Keith had been watching him. Keith had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>checking him out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A whole week of nothing. Not a word, and now Keith was here CHECKING LANCE OUT?! Whatever, time to get out of his head and start swinging at Keith’s head for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, you ready for this? I'm all limbered up now so don't think this'll be easy from the start, Mullet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smirked and wondered how Lance was just able to do that. How did he make everything look so easy? When Keith was just standing there like an idiot only making things more awkward, Lance could just say a few words and completely diffuse the tension of any situation. It made Keith smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is there something on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith jumped and realized he hadn't moved at all and was just staring at Lance and smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, real smooth, Kogane. Real smooth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook himself and started to put his hair up in a ponytail. When he looked up Lance was turning his back to him quickly as though Keith had just caught him staring. Keith smirked. At least he wasn't the only being “smooth”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Keith was congratulating himself, Lance was trying to figure out if he could stall long enough for his blush to weaken. It was bad enough that Keith had definitely caught him staring, what he did not need was to give him any more ammunition to tease him. Lance took a few deep breaths and got his head in the game. It’s not his fault Keith’s arms look like that when he has them over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, sharpshooter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whipped around and met violet eyes smiling at him softly. Lance couldn't help but smile back and for a moment, everything was easy. Just Lance and Keith. Soon they fell into the routine of training. It was just like normal. Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Except it wasn’t. It wasn’t like before at all. And Lance tried so hard to focus and just train with Keith like always but the more he thought about it the more he started to put his emotions into the fighting. Because, oh no, this wasn’t training anymore. It was fighting. Because all of the emotions, all of the frustration, and worry that he was trying so hard to suppress earlier was now boiling to the surface and he couldn't stop trying to take all of it out on Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith was starting to feel it too. He noticed the shift in the tone of the sparring. Lance was landing more and more hits and Keith was starting to have a hard time keeping up. They were pretty even as far as hand to hand combat was concerned but Lance being a sharpshooter and Keith being a swordsman, he had the advantage. Usually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to fend a series of blows to the head then Lance aimed a punch at his side and he went to block it, but then faster than Keith could blink Lance changed his stance and swung a kick, hard, at his opposite flank. It knocked him off balance and before he could recover Lance was already pressing his advantage. He came in with a flurry of heavy hits to Keith’s upper body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while he was on his back foot he was still able to block some of the hits. Well, only a couple of them. Ok like half of one. And while Keith was too busy trying to figure out what the hell had gotten into Lance he had come in with a surprise knee to the gut that knocked all the wind out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Lance! What the fuck?” He gasped out as best as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was breathing heavily and his brow was furrowed watching him. And maybe Keith was imagining it, it was hard to tell at the moment what with him trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe </span>
  </em>
  <span>and all, but Lance kind of looked...mad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no, Keith wasn’t imagining it. Lance </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad. He had spent time avoiding it. He had spent time obsessing. And then of course tonight he had spent time trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> obsessing over it. But none of that was getting him anywhere. And now that Keith was here and they were alone Lance couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you avoid me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was still hunched over catching his breath and gaped back at Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You avoided me. You kissed me and then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoided </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. Like it meant nothing.” Like it meant everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith straightened up, still catching his breath, but this time he wasn’t breathless because of the knee to his stomach. He looked at Lance and instead of the anger he saw there when they were sparring, this time what he saw was frustration and maybe...sadness? And Keith, he didn’t know what to do with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I didn’t...I didn’t avoid you. We just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just what, Keith?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was yelling, he knew he was yelling but he couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I...Lance, c’mon man. You know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance wasn’t in the mood to help because he didn’t say anything. All he did was shrug his shoulders aggressively in a you-tell-me gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, we were stuck on that planet for 4 days! What did you expect to happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok but we weren’t there for forever, Keith! We’ve been back for a week! You didn’t think to come talk to me </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> since we’ve been back? Not once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Well! You didn’t come talk to me either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looked a little smug at that retort but that only made Lance angrier, and Keith knew it would but he couldn’t help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predictably, Lance lashed out at Keith’s words. Literally. He swung at Keith and started the sparring up again. Keith dodged and swung back just as hard as Lance was going. But this time Lance was speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?! Keith, you kissed me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed me back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You kissed me first.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He punctuated each word with another hit, feet or hands. Keith was more focused on what Lance was saying. He just blocked and blocked and blocked and looked at Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed me first! You and your stupid mullet were supposed to come talk to me first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Lance’s assault started to lose any sort of cohesion and he was just shoving Keith. And Keith was letting him. He had stopped blocking and was just watching and listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, neither of them really knew how but the next shove caused Keith to trip and fall to the ground taking Lance with him, who ended up straddling and pinning him to the ground, hands braced on either side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you come talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance didn’t mean for that to come out quite so sad and pathetic as it did but that’s where he was now and Keith was looking at him like he had never seen him before. And that was worse. So much worse. Whatever came of this conversation, Lance didn’t want Keith to pity him. No, that was the last thing he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had said it so quietly Lance almost didn’t hear him. Which was something since he was right in Keith’s face in this position. He just stared back into his violet eyes hoping that maybe he could make sense of anything that had happened between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance. I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off because, fuck, it was so hard for him to put any of what he was feeling into words. And he knew he needed to for Lance. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But that didn’t make it any easier for him to do that. Especially when he still wasn’t sure what those feelings were exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t mean for that to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stiffened above him and his expression darkened. Keith hurried on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t regret it! I d-don’t regret it. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I didn’t mean for that night...to go the way it had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so close, breathing heavily into each other’s faces and neither making any attempt to move. Keith kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It felt like I had taken advantage of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You didn’t.” Lance shouted suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looked surprised for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you wanted it?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallowed roughly before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes dropped to Lance’s mouth, which was a lot closer than it was before. At some point Lance had dropped to his forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off as his breath caught when the tension in Lance’s shoulders finally loosened causing his body to melt into Keith’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Keith’s turn to swallow roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to do it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And almost before Keith could finish the question Lance was taking full advantage of his position and smashing his mouth to Keith’s. After that it was frantic and blurry. Their teeth clashed and caught on each other’s lips, and at one point Keith thought that maybe Lance had bit him so hard he started to bleed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was so good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost two weeks worth of tension and frustration coming to a head. Why didn’t they do this sooner? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stopped thinking after that because Lance had adjusted his straddle over Keith and had started tentatively pressing his hips into Keith’s. One hitch of his hips was just right and then they were both moaning into each other’s mouth and after that there was nothing tentative about the way Lance was moving above Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance had started a slow, agonizing roll of his hips that was both too much and not enough, and it had Keith gasping into Lance’s smirking mouth. He tightened his fingers in Lance’s hair and tugged as warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An embarrassingly loud moan broke free from Lance’s throat and he and Keith both felt a flash of heat at what that might imply. But no time for that now, Lance dove back down to Keith’s pliant mouth and kissed him deep and wet and filthy as he started a more punishing rhythm of his hips. Each roll dragging his length up and then down Keith’s. And then Keith started to push back against Lance, starting a delicious grind that they were both lost to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance could feel Keith’s cock jerk </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>every time he nipped his lip so, though he was loath to leave Keith’s mouth, Lance kissed his way down his neck, messy and wet, until he found the spot where his neck and shoulders met. For a moment he sucked and laved at it with his tongue, listening to Keith’s breathy moans. And then he bit down hard and paired it with a particularly hard thrust and Keith keened and oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance liked that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got distracted for a moment and found Keith’s mouth again and kissed him desperately, the pace of his thrusts quickening, punishing. The thin fabric of their exercise gear was wet with pre come and it felt so good Lance thought he might cry. But he kept kissing Keith and he wanted to make him make that sound again. So he kissed Keith everywhere he could without interrupting the rhythm as much as he could and bit Keith when he least expected it over and over again. And every time he did he was rewarded with a deep groan from Keith that seemed to start in his chest and then rumble its way out his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Keith started to lose the rhythm and his thrusts became erratic. He pulled Lance up by his hair and kissed him hard, their teeth clacking, and spoke into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Lance. Lance, I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whimpered and pecked him quickly, softly on the lips and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s hands found Lance’s hips and dug his fingers in hard enough to bruise to hold him in place and then Lance was along for the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, Keith!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s jaw was clenched tight and for a second Lance was lost to sensation but then he came back in the moment and bent down and this time found the spot just beneath Keith’s ear that made him groan especially loud before and bit down harder than any of the other times he bit him and with that Keith jerked up one last time, his whole body going taut while his jaw unclenched, letting out a deep moan that was loud enough that for the first time Lance was worried that someone might hear them. But then Lance started to feel the warmth from Keith’s spend and then he was mindless with his own need for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to whimper when Keith went lax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith came back to himself, kissing Lance deeply, and started thrusting with Lance until he too was pushed over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh f-fuck, Keith!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s voice was high and reedy when he came and Keith knew he was going to make Lance sound like that as many times as he was allowed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance slumped over Keith and they both breathed evenly, in time with each other while they both came down from the high. At some point, that neither of them were paying attention to, Keith had wound his arms around Lance and held him close, while Lance was softly nuzzling the side of Keith’s face while he let himself be held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually things became uncomfortable and sticky and both reluctantly got up. Neither of them wanting to leave the softness and ease of the afterglow. Lance’s cheeks were pink, shy now that they were standing and Keith was so gone for him he didn’t know what to do to move this forward. To keep this going. To keep Lance with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance spoke softly and wouldn’t quite meet Keith’s eyes. Like he was worried that maybe Keith would run again. That maybe this was enough for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know how picky you are about your soaps and lotions or whatever so we should use your shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked up sharply, questioning and hopeful all at once. Keith smiled shyly, uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-is that ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s smile burst through the room and hauled Keith into a brief kiss. And he was so dazed and so in love (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, love?)</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he almost didn’t hear Lance shout, “If I beat you there you have to let me put a facemask on you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! Hey, you cheated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chased each other through the halls and into Lance's shower, laughing and sharing soft kisses, both allowing themselves to hope that this would just be the second time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've been working on this chapter for weeks! And then I scrapped 3k words and started over last night and wrote this. It's my first time writing smut and I'm so embarrassed and I screamed the whole time. I hope you like it! Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments on the first part! Makes me smile every time I get new ones and honestly helped me be possessed by the spirit of klance again. You guys are the best! I've already got an idea for a third chapter but we'll see if I can actually write it or not. Thank you again for reading!<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>